Gargoyles just got screwed over big time
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if instead of only a few males seeming to be attracted to Eliza, almost everyone she meets is attracted to her save for a few? What if instead of investigating the falling debris on her own Captain Chavez went with her? What if there was more to Eliza than what anyone knew? Oh boy did I screw over the gargoyle universe now. AU OOC, some bashing, some femslash, overall rated T
1. the beginning

**Gargoyles Screwover**

**By: Sayaalv  
(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of only one or two people were attracted to Eliza almost all of them were and there was more to her than meets the eye? What if Captain Chavez went with her to investigate the falling debris? Too bad for her would be suitors that her godmother and honorary aunt is overprotective of her, as is the rest of her family. AU OOC hilarity, some bashing, and some femslash.)**

Detective Eliza Maza sighed as she drove her car towards the Xanatos building with the siren going as loud as it could on top. Eliza was happy that she didn't have a partner that would have had to ride with her, she had enough trouble with the others in the same building as her. For some reason she could never explain everyone she met save for a few seemed attracted to her and kept trying to win her over, boy did it drive her overprotective family and godmother up and over the wall.

"Maza, 23rd. What's going on here?" Eliza asked parking just a little ways away from some debris and running over to a uniformed cop that was trying to keep civilians back, flashing her badge briefly before stowing it away as she looked towards the top of the building.

"Wish I knew, Detective beautiful. Must be a heck of a party going on up there." The man said staring between the top of the building, which was obscured by clouds, and the woman next to him, which caused her to sigh again.

"Hm. Those sounds are from automatic weapons. They better have a license or else I'm throwing them into the cell myself. Don't they know they could kill someone with all this debris raining from the sky?" Eliza asked motioning to some debris not far from them as she spoke, earning a small shrug from the dark skinned cop next to her.

"Shit! Scatter!" Eliza shouted when some more debris rained down, nearly crushing her as she jumped back just in time to avoid being flattened but was sent sprawling onto her backside.

"That's going to leave a bruise, I'm sure of it." Eliza muttered as she stood and examined the clouds, looking for any more falling debris.

"Get back!" Eliza shouted to a few people who started coming closer in order to get a better view of the drama, causing them to turn tail and run in the other direction so as to get away from the scowl on the detectives face.

"Or you idiots will wind up street pizza." Eliza muttered turning her back on the pedestrians behind her as she noticed what looked like claw marks on the stone in front of her.

"Claw marks? What can make claw marks in solid stone?" Eliza asked herself aloud as she put a hand over the marks to make sure it wasn't one of those peel off things people put up for Halloween. Eliza sighed as the gunfire and lights stopped from the clouds above before she headed for the door of the building.

"Get a clean-up crew over here will ya?" Eliza shouted to two uniformed cops that weren't old enough to have been on the force for more than a few months if that, the two still looked like high-school boys in fact.

"Yes ma'am!" The two responded complete with salute before arguing over who she had been talking too, causing Eliza to sigh again. She had been sighing far too much lately, Eliza realized before smirking when she heard a double 'smack' sound and pained yelps from the two boys.

"Hold up Maza!" A womans voice called after her causing Eliza to stop just before opening the door and turn to look at the woman walking up to her. It was Eliza's boss, godmother, and honorary aunt Maria Chavez. She was wearing her usual professional skirt/blouse combo but Eliza could see the tip of bullet proof vest near Chavez's collar and spotted the ends of the gun holster under the Captains blouse jacket.

"You think you're going in there without back up after that mess? You must've been hit by a piece of falling stone." Chavez said snorting slightly and causing Eliza to grin at her.

"You're pulling back up after sitting behind that desk of yours for so long? You must've hit _your_ head Captain." Eliza retorted but grinned anyways, causing Chavez to grin as well.

"Good point Liza. Let's get going shall we?" Chavez asked causing Eliza by her nickname and causing the tan detective to nod, losing all traces of her grin as she and the Captain entered the building and headed straight for Owen Burnett.

"Mind telling us why several pedestrians were nearly flattened by solid stone falling from that new castle in the sky?" Eliza asked raising an eyebrow at Owen, who flushed slightly at how close she was since they were barely two feet apart.

"I'm afraid a generator in the castle exploded. Mr. Xanatos is, of course willing to pay for any damages detective." Owen said his tone perfectly straight despite the slightly pink tinges to his cheeks.

"Yeah and I'm the secret daughter of Oberon and Titania from Shakespeares' play. I heard automatic gunfire Mr. Burnett so way I see it is that you have two choices. One, you let me and Captain Chavez have a look around to make sure we won't be receiving any more calls of falling debris that threatens to squish people flatter than day old soda, or two. We leave now and come back later with a warrant and a hell of a lot more cops." Eliza said causing Owen to start at her choice of characters from the play before adjusting his glassed, acknowledging the validity of her statements besides the first one at least.

"Very well. Right this way detectives." Owen said stepping aside to allow them access to the elevators.

"I knew you would see it my way." Eliza said sweetly with a smile on her face that caused Owen to blush harder while Chavez sighed and started giving the blond man a stink eye.

"I swear almost every straight male, and a good few gay ones, in this side of Manhattan is out to date you Eliza!" Chavez complained in a whisper that Owen couldn't hear despite being in the elevator with them.

"Yep, sure seems that way, but you and the others scare them away no problem. Thank you for that by the way." Eliza whispered back causing the brown haired woman to smile at her slightly.

"Of course we are. You're family and if they can't handle us then they sure as hell don't deserve you. You're welcome by the way." Chavez muttered just as the elevator dinged, signaling that they had arrived at the destined floor.

"Must be a hell of a heating bill." Eliza remarked idly as she and Chavez were lead through the castle by Owen, causing Chavez to snort her agreement while Owen lead them out to the outside of the castle.

"Ah the ever lovely Detective Maza and of course Captain Chavez. I just got off of the phone with the mayor and gave him my sincere apologizes and offered to pay for any damage caused. Perhaps, Detective Maza, I can apologize for ruining your night over dinner, my treat?" David Xanatos said smoothly as he began walking towards the two women, looking ridiculously pleased to see Eliza given the circumstances.

"Give me a break Eliza! Can't you do something to keep most everyone you meet from falling head over heels for you in mere seconds?" Chavez asked sounding as if she were about to throw her hands up in defeat, not that Eliza blamed her since her eyebrow was twitching ever so slightly as well.

"Trust me Captain if I could I would. It got tiring after the third time I had to refuse a date from one of my teachers in Highschool." Eliza said her eyebrow twitching even more so at the flirtatious looks Xanatos and Owen were giving her as she and Chavez discreetly looked around and took note of everything, even the seeming to move Gargoyle statue on the battlement a little ways away.


	2. xanatos and licks

**Gargoyles Screwover**

**By: Sayaalv  
(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Give me a break Eliza! Can't you do something to keep most everyone you meet from falling head over heels for you in mere seconds?" Chavez asked sounding as if she were about to throw her hands up in defeat, not that Eliza blamed her since her eyebrow was twitching ever so slightly as well.

"Trust me Captain if I could I would. It got tiring after the third time I had to refuse a date from one of my teachers in Highschool." Eliza said her eyebrow twitching even more so at the flirtatious looks Xanatos and Owen were giving her as she and Chavez discreetly looked around and took note of everything, even the seeming to move Gargoyle statue on the battlement a little ways away.

"Mind telling us what happened here Xanatos, and please don't tell me it was an exploding generator?" Elisa said sighing slightly as she and Chavez followed behind Xanatos as he led them through the castle.

"Owen was a little confused, that is for the press. My men and I just repelled a rival invasion." Xanatos said causing Elisa to stop and plant her hands on her hips slightly as she narrowed her eyes at Xanatos.

"A rival invasion? You're a private citizen Xanatos, not a country." Elisa said wondering if he would slip and tell her who the 'rival invasion' was.

"Quite right, my beautiful detective, however I own a company bigger than any country you can name." Xanatos said smirking, and causing Elisa to narrow her eyes further at him.

"I presume they have licenses for the automatic gunfire that both Elisa and I heard?" Chavez asked trying to bring the multibillionaire's attention away from her goddaughter.

"Of course." Xanatos said his full attention still on Elisa even as he led the two women back towards where Owen was standing.

"I hope I've satisfied your curiosity, detective? Captain?" David asks his eyes never wavering from Elisa even once as he spoke.

"Not even close…but we'll back off for now." Elisa said speaking for herself and Chavez after the two women exchanged glances briefly.

"Please feel free to come back at any time detective. Owen will show you out as I, unfortunately, have business to attend to. Have a pleasurable night, detective. Captain." Xanatos said rather flamboyantly kissing the back of Elisa's hand and merely giving the brown haired woman a nod of politeness, much to Elisa's annoyance.

"Follow me detective, Captain. Please remain close as these halls can seem like a maze to those that don't know them." Owen said smiling at Elisa as he began to lead the two women towards the elevator when Elisa saw something out the corner of the eye and turned to look closer.

"Is something the matter detective?" Owen asked noticing her attention being diverted and turned to look where she was looking. Chavez also turned to look and blinked at seeing a very life like gargoyle appear to move up on the battle mounts.

"I could've sworn I saw that gargoyle move." Elisa said quite calmly for seeing a gargoyle statue move.

"Yes these old castles tend to have that kind of feel about them. I thought I saw the same thing more than once." Owen said mentally cursing that the gargoyle had been seen by the suspicious detective.

"Right through here madams." Owen said bowing them into the elevator and moving to join them when his PDA went off.

"My apologizes madams but I will be unable to join you both in the ride down to the lobby as it seems I have other business to attend to. Good night." Owen said grabbing Elisa's had and kissing the back of it and giving Chavez a small nod. He left without seeing Eliza's and Chavez's eyes twitching at the affectionate and polite gesture.

"Remind me to sterilize my hands when I get home." Elisa said dryly causing Chavez to snort but nod as the elevator doors slid shut. The two women waited for a few seconds before sharing a grin as Elisa hit the 'open door' button.

"Sorry buddy boy but this investigation isn't over quite yet." Elisa said to the direction Owen had walked off in as she and Chavez walked through the castle looking for any clues or pieces of evidence to anything illegal.

"Captain?" Elisa asked a few minutes later when they both turned around on one of the battlements only to see a large strange looking dog behind them.

"Yes Eliza?" Chavez asked rather calmly at seeing a weird dog that looked like some of those gargoyle statues on the roofs of some older buildings.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Eliza asked quite calmly as a large male Gargoyle walked up behind her softly.

"If you mean a dog like creature that looks like the stone statues on the sides of old buildings, then yes, I am seeing what you're seeing." Chavez said rather deadpanned as she kneeled down and held her hand out to the gargoyle dog. The rather large dog trotted over slowly and sniffed the brown haired womans hand before barking happily and licking it, allowing her to scratch him behind the ears.

"At least he's friendly." Eliza said kneeling down and extending her hand towards the dog as well, causing him to trot over and sniff her hand as well. Unlike where Chavez got a friendly bark and a licked hand, Eliza got a friendly bark and was tackled by the dog as he licked her face and nuzzled her happily.

"Even gargoyle dogs are smitten with you Eliza." Chavez said laughing at her goddaughter and wondering where the hell her camera phone was when she needed it.

"Down boy. No down! Good boy." Eliza said causing the dog to get off of her and sit on his hind legs in front of her with his tail wagging like a banner in the wind as she reached down and patted his head.


End file.
